Phantom
by angelofmort
Summary: This is a collection of Phantom of the Opera poems I wrote a few years ago. Hope you like!
1. Phantom

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom, sadly. This is another of my poems. I don't think it's that good, but keep in mind it was written at like 11 at night!! So it's not my best! Enjoy!!!_**

**_*** This is a very old poem of mine. I published it on an old account, but the account kinda disappeared just clear it up. I decided that I still wanted to publish it.***_**

**Phantom**

A man whose, but a shape in the shadows.

Whose only crime was to love.

Though people agree it's enough for the gallows,

But all he wants is a symbolized dove.

All he's ever known was fear and hate,

And shadows and music in his dark secret lair.

He was left to his unfortunate fate,

To be betrayed by his without a care.

Don't cry, Phantom.

We're with you now,

Don't drink to try to numb,

The pain, don't bow down to defeat.

You have our loyalty,

And love.

Please don't just hide in you solitary,

Dark cave and cove.

The phans are with you now.

Forever supporting.

But don't forget that we too,

Are mourning.

For the day, our Angel died,

With a broken hear.

We'll always be crying,

Please let us help you restart.

The life you had.

With music and opera.

Perhaps Miss Daae is also sad,

About your tragic end...


	2. Obsession

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom. Yup this is me again with random poems!! Hope you like it!!_**

**Obsession**

When you first saw the movie,

You doubted the music of the night.

Then you listened by your own choosing,

And learned with a fright.

The Angel of Music was there,

Inside you mind!

No matter where,

He'll always find,

Your spirit and your mind.

Every night, you hear his voice,

Singing softly in your dreams.

Now you have made your choice.

To let him in you soul.

Even if he seems,

Violent or possessive,

You know you'll always love him.

Now in your obsession.

You feel yourself falling to his every whim.

But you don't care.

You love this man.

And as long as he lives on this land,

This opera house,

You will love him forevermore,

In your obsession.


	3. Angel of Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera. *sighs* This was my first Phantom poem and my personal favorite. J I'm going to repeat most of my Phantom poems are from my old account, but that account died. Aka I made it with some friends under her email and we lost the password and now I can't find it, but oh well!! Enjoy.

**Angel of Music **

Music too sweet for mortal ears.

Angel of Music.

Pain too great for one man to bear.

My Angel of Music.

Torture that has an angelic face and voice.

My Angel.

Eyes that can sear...

Through my heart and my mind.

Come my angel.

You cannot let pain defeat you!

I'll show you the light.

Show you a world, you've only ever dreamed of.

Give you my love,

My soul, my mind.

And maybe someday you'll be mine,

To love and to hold.

Then I'll lead you away from this cold,

Unfeeling light.

Please understand that my love,

Will send you above.

Come to me,

My love and my spirit.

My Angel of Music.


	4. A Red Rose

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom. Me again!! To let you know this poem is based on EC._**

**A Red Rose**

Brava,

A mere shape in the shadows.

Bravissima,

A trick of the light?

No,

It t'was her angel.

No,

For she loved the Vicomte.

Love,

Yes, she felt for both men.

A dove,

Her angel of music and childhood sweetheart.

Comfort,

She found in the most unlikely thing.

Desertment,

A single red rose.

Longing,

For the angel or lover,

Drawing,

Her conclusion from a single red rose.


	5. Heartbroken

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom! Me yet again. This is the last of my poems. If you want me to write more then just review!! Enjoy!!**_

**Heartbroken**

Betrayal,

Denial,

Yet all he wants is love.

Bluff,

And stuff,

But he really cares and has a heart.

Crying,

Raging,

He can't control his feelings.

But in his heart,

He really wants to start,

A new life.

Regret,

He frets,

Over all he's ever done.

He's merely,

Heartbroken,

He just wants to be loved.


End file.
